Immortal Warrior Scholar
by Storm Fury
Summary: Harry is an Immortal who withdrew from Humanity as it slowly started to destroy itself, and spent his time in solitude learning. Now after thousand of years of hiding he is forced to emerge into the world once more, will he stay, or will he leave it to its fate once again. HPxFT crossover. Scenes of Violence/Gore, Nudity, Sexual nature and strong language, Rated MA been warned.
1. Meet Harry

**Immortal Warrior-Scholar**

**AN: **Hey guys, welcome to my Harry Potter x Fairy Tail crossover fanfiction. This story Is mostly via Harry Potter PoV, so some scenes from the anime/manga will not be in this. However theres a good chance of random Chapters appearing with a different Focus, such as maybe Natsu, Grey, Lucy or Erza.

Please Read and Review, any Criticism is welcome but insults that don't help me improve aren't welcome.

**ONE THING I WANT TO MAKE ABSOLOUTELY CLEAR, IN HARRY'S SITUATION IMMORTALITY MEANS ETERNAL YOUTH, HE CAN STILL DIE. PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ON THIS IN REVIEWS! THANK YOU**

**Warning: this story will contain violence, gore and strong words. Also scenes of sexual nature, and nudity, no sex scenes though.**

_**Chapter One:  
Meet Harry**_

_My name is Harry Potter, my age is in the thousands of years, and I still look like im 20. This is my curse, my immortality. During my youth, I was a special human, I was a wizard. During this time frame Wizards and Witches feared muggles, no magic Humans, and hid all traces of magic. It was a shock when a half giant knocked my door down as I was muggle raised, to take me to a magical boarding school. Hogwarts._

_During my Years at Hogwarts, I made great Friends, and eventually met who would become my wife. However it wasn't all happy, far from it. Each year a Dark Wizard Lord known as Voldemort tried to kill me. Each time he failed but the years were crazy and hectic. Ah its been so long, Hogwarts, the years weren't kind and now its not even ruins._

_Anyway, during my last two years at Hogwarts, Voldemort kicked his operations into overdrive, and the Wizarding World was at War. Many died, I killed Voldemort, and was soon cursed._

_The three Hollows, all held makes the wizard a master of death according to Wizard Lore. How wrong they were. As the years past I ended up burying my friends, who grew old and grey while I stayed young, my wife and children and great grand children. If this is a gift its one I wouldn't wish on my worse enemies._

_After a while I left my descendants to their own fate, and left the Potter name behind. I travelled the world, learning ancient and new magical arts. After several hundred years of study and practice, I knew all but the darkest of arts. Which I refused to learn, the idea of a ever living dark lord, scared me away, I couldn't risk it, but the dark arts I did learn were once known as battle magic._

_Men who kill to defend their homes aren't monsters. Men who take any pleasure in it are._

_As I started to learn Muggle science, my mind was blown. Thousands of years of magic, was nothing compared to the massive amount of knowledge the Muggles had, from Martial Arts to Chaos theory science._

_During this time I watched the world Rip itself apart, Muggle weapons capable of wiping out entire countries. Dark Lords who managed to learn demonic summoning and more evil spells become more and more deadly._

_By this time, years of hiding my emotions and solitude, I didn't care. I watched the world cry, and distort under the various energies ripping it apart, from Muggle science to magic._

_To this day I still don't understand what happened next, the world was angry, the apocalypse came. The world fought back it seemed, Natural disasters from earthquakes that flattened citys and Volcano's appearing to burn everything around them in molten fury. The world changed. Man died._

_Or so I thought. The world had changed, and so had man, the remnants built afresh, magic and science worked together to advance man. Magicals and Muggles worked together, and moved forward._

_In time the world was renamed Earthland, and countries formed. I watched again as wars spread, but something rose to keep peace, and was more successful than anything in the past. The Magic council._

_Why technically not ruling the countries, they ruled the wizard guilds, and these wizards were a lot stronger than the ones of my Era. I learned this new magic as I could, but despite not being hidden, the openness kept him out better than any vault. I learnt little._

_After so many years of isolation, I was terrified of human interaction. While im on my own I laugh at it, the sheer destructive magic I know plus the fact I can't easily die, and im scared? Huh irony's a bitch._

_So I hid in a mountain, keeping to myself and just ignoring the world, I lost track of time, and I started creating new magics to keep me entertained, from magical items to new spells. And time flew, until the Red Haired Demoness came._

**-IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-**

I was sat at a table, books of various size and colors surrounded me. I was working on a new idea for some magical gear from a truly ancient piece of lore, Nordic in origin to be specific. I've already made some weird stuff, like Zeus' thunder bolt. That was some tricky magic. Sure the spell to do a similar thing was easy, but an item was a pain in the ass.

Have you ever tried keeping lightning in one place?

Either way I had trouble concentrating because the cave he made his home was shaking, either a strong wizard was training nearby or it was one of those damn monsters fighting. Maybe it's a wizard and monster fighting each other, who knows, who cares.

The wards keep everyone out and nobody can find this place. Too bad Hary didn't take into account a giant monstrous rhino being thrown into a mountain side. Seriously what the Fuck? A notice me not ward, a modified fidileus to hide one person, and a strong magical barrier. Once again, What the fuck.

That was my exact words as the monster came flying through and smashed into me sending me flying into the opposite wall.

My last sight was a person walking over the now defeated monster, covered in armour with long red hair.

**-IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-**

My eyes fluttered open, the world was a mess without my glasses, but the sheer brightness and smell of disinfectant made me think of a hospital room or ward. The lack of sound of other humans made him think it was a room.

Hearing a gasp he turned to look where the noise come from, and was frozen, despite the fuzziness he could still tell it was a human, thankfully they quickly left.

Conjuring a pair of glasses, they wouldn't last long but long enough till he found his old glasses, he looked around. The room was rather plain, besides the bed he was on and a side table and chair it was rather barren, a door to some room, one that exited into a hallway and a window with curtains.

Looking outside the window he noticed a Human city, and despite his anxiety of being near humans, he had to admit it looked amazing.

Hearing the door open, a brown haired female nurse entered, evident by her clothes, and a woman with red hair and wearing some type of armor. For some reason she looked familiar.

With his head still hurting he couldn't focus his occulemency to bring up any memories of her, so he decided to ignore that nagging feeling for now.

The nurse began to check some things such as his heartbeat and temperature, and other medical stuff. Harry had to take his focus away from her as the red head starting to talk.

"My name is Erza, from Fairy tail, I brought you to the hospital." Wait I remember, was there a monster as well? "You was injured and bleeding as I fought a monster terrorising a town near your… cave."

'_Wait, I was dying and not by her hand, and she saved me…. of FUCK! I hate life debts, evil things.'í _looking back at the now known Erza, she was stood there, and I noticed something, a mark on her shoulder. '_So she's a part of a guild, it might be easier than I thought to fix this life debt, there always in dangerous situations right?'_

"Thanks I guess, but there's something I need to tell you, once the nurse leaves." I replied, her eyebrow arched, but nodded and I took a better look at her, despite her armor you can easily tell she was a beauty, curves in all the right places and large breasts.

As the Nurse left I was about to begin talking, but she beat me to the point.

"Before you start, can I ask why there is a magical bond between us?" great she noticed it, I sighed, no lies here then.

"Well, it's hard to explain in full, but simply it's a life debt, you saved my live and unless I save yours, I got to do anything you ask near enough. If you word it correctly I cant even refuse. As for how and why it formed, I'll explain later." Well at least she looks as shocked as I am, if judging her face is any indication.

"Slavery?" She asked, sounding very tense.

"In a sense yes, in a way No, consider a place in between Slave and Butler. Something's I can't refuse, some I can, most of the ones that I can refuse or such as sexual demands and other explicit things." Her face blushed slightly and I swear she looked at my naked chest.

I still practiced the martial arts I learnt so I knew I had a good body, despite the scars.

"Well, I'll, erm, go ask the nurse if you can leave and we can talk more." She turned and left.

I breathed out in relief. God bless basis occlumency, my nervousness around humans didn't come out, and I didn't stumble upon any words, who knows, maybe this fear is all in my head?

**-IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-**

**AN:** So that's the first chapter, Some things may or may not fit Cannon Harry Potter, Or Fairy tail, but remember its essentially AU, so feel free to point it out in case I made a mistake, but don't be insulting about it.

Also please excuse any OCness in characters, I will do my best to emulate them, as best I believe the will react to situations.

**AND REMEMBER DON'T MENTION IMMORTALITY IN REVIEWS**

Please Review


	2. Meet Fairy Tail

**Immortal Warrior Scholar**

**AN: Hey guys I did a slight re-write of chapter one, fixing some grammar/spellings and explaining in the AN that Harry's immortality is Eternal youth, he can still die, just doesn't age. Feel free to re-read, not much changes that aren't also covered in this chapter.**

_**Chapter Two:  
Fairy Tail**_

Me and Erza were walking down the main road towards the guild hall, Erza had lent me some money, called jewels, to buy some clothes, seeing as mine were torn badly from the cave wall imploding and then the doctors ripping them of in a hurry to close the bleeding.

My current attire consisted of an open front black robe, similar to my old Hogwarts one, a simple white shirt, with the top two buttons undone, black pants, red boots and gloves. The only thing to really survive the wall and doctor clothes killing frenzy was his belt, and underwear. His belt was two in one, placed like a cross shaped with the middle being the buckler. The belt was red and some gold studs.

This was my special belt, each stud was a trunk, and each trunk was roughly 100x100 meters inside, sadly it was mostly empty at the moment, so he could carries loads of items with no extra weight or large luggage.

Unlike Erza who was carrying the horn of the monster rhino, which somehow was decorated, he didn't care enough to ask why.

"That's Fairy Tails Guild." Erza said, pointing to a building at the end of the road. It was different from the rest of the buildings in design, a mix of pagoda with some Arabian elements thrown in (1), with a flag on a golden dome on top, and a large square one above the door with what looks to be the guild symbol, seeing as it matched the one on Erza's arm, it had 3 floors.

Erza's face got stern and her hand hit the door, it flew open, inside was a lot of table and chairs, a staircase leading up to the second floor which you could seen from the doorway, a bar and a board with notes all over it.

"I'm back." Erza placed her trophy on the ground, making a loud noise. "Is master here?"

"Welcome back. Master is at the Regular meeting." A girl near the bar, with white hair and a long maroon dress, with a pink bow and some pink trimmings, answered Erza.

"I see."

"Erza-san, who is the guy and what is that huge thing?" asked some blonde dude to my left, to bad I was busy looking at all the girls, seriously there's not one that can be even considered plain here.

"The Horn of a monster I slew, the villagers decorated it and gave me it as a souvenir." '_Wait, the damn villagers best not have been in my cave.'_ "And this guy is someone I met on that job and wants to join the guild, guess we have to wait till the master is back." I shrugged; honestly, I just want to repay the life debt… too many humans.

"You Guys!" Erza addressed the guild. "I heard some rumors while travelling. About Fairy Tail causing trouble again. Even if master forgave you, I won't. Cana in what manner do you drink?" was that girl chugging a barrel? "Bigitar do your dancing outside." A weird dude in some tight costume froze in a awkward position.

"Wakaba, you are scattering the ashes." Guess that's the dude with the pipe and Elvis due. "Nabu, are you wondering in front of the request board as always?" ahh so that's what it is? And why does that dude look like a voodoo man. "Do a job." Looking at a dude with white trench coat and a S shaped necklace. "Makao!" Erza just sighed.

"Say something!" Makao shouted in response.

"Really you guys are helpless. I won't say anything for today." '_Ok is she crazy? She just had a mini rant right there.'_

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" she asked looking around.

"Aye"" '_Is that a blue cat… with wings? I think I've now seen everything.'_

"H-Hi Erza. We are getting along as always." The topless one said.

"Aye!" The pink haired dude sounded like the flying cat.

"Natsu sounded like Happy?" '_Ah, so that's the cats name, but who is the blond girl?'_

"I see, close friends might fight sometime… But I like to see you guys getting along as well."

"No we aren't that close."

"Aye." Natsu sounded depressed.

"I've never seen Natsu like this." The blonde girl said.

"Natsu once challenged Erza in a duel and got beaten up." The white haired girl from earlier explained.

"Natsu was?"

"She found Gray walking around naked and beat him up." Makao inputted.

"Loki tried to charm her and got beaten up as well." Cana said. "He reaped what he sowed."

"Natsu, Gray, I wish to ask you something."

"Huh?" huh, cool unitization.

"I heard some troublesome rumors during my job. Normal I would wait for Master's decision… but I decided its better to settle this early. I want you two to help me out. Will you come with me?" The two in question looked at each other confused.

"What is happening?" "Erza asking for help on a job?" was the few mumblings I heard from the other people in the guild.

"We are leaving tomorrow, so be ready for it."

"Erza, Natsu and Gray…. I never would have imagined it. This might be the strongest team in Fairy tail."

Erza then walked over to the bar, as I followed. We both took a seat as the white haired girl came over.

"so Erza who is the new guy?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you." It was rude to cut in, but I realized I didn't give me name to Erza yet.

"Mirijane. So I heard you want to join the guild, sadly we need masters permission, but you can fill out your application now." I simply nodded. She handed me a pen and paper I looked at the form.

**Name:  
Age:  
Date of birth:  
Place of Birth:  
Magical skills:  
Have you been in any Previous Guilds? If yes why did you leave?**

With a bit of tweaking to my answers, as I cant exactly put an unused calander system, a place that no longer exists, and a stupid age, my form looked like this.

**Name: **Harry James Potter**  
Age: **19**  
Date of birth: **31st July X764**  
Place of Birth: **Unknown (orphan)**  
Magical skills: **Various skills I picked up on my travels, such as Runes, Destruction, and Shielding.**  
Have you been in any Previous Guilds? If yes why did you leave? **None.

Handing the form back, she nodded, and placed it to one side.

"Erza, as your going on this job, mind if go back and grabs so things? I left a few things behind in the rush."

"That's fine, I don't know enough of your skills to bring you along, I wish to duel if you get accepted in Fairy tail to see how good you are though."

"Sure, see you when you get back." And with that I got up and left, walking down the street, I entered an empty alleyway and apparated back to my cave.

**-IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-**

Appearing where the hole in the mountainside should be, I instantly noticed that the doorway into the rest of the mine/cave I called home was blocked by rubble; it seemed the impact caused a cave in.

Waving my hand and thinking the spell '_repairo'_ I watched as the room fixed itself, the wall reforming behind me and rocks replacing themselves in the ceiling as well, soon after the table and chair reformed along with the drawer I kept most of my plans. Sadly it seemed the paper didn't fix itself as was still scattered everywhere in various pieces.

Shrugging I just ignored it and went through the now revealed archway, to go further into the mountain. The papers were more of a tool to work out the details more than anything else, occlumency is a great tool.

After a walk down the hallway, I didn't notice anything else wrong, I entered the ward room. In the middle was a broken gem with pieces and fractures scattered around the room. This gem powered the wards, whatever Erza did overpowered it and it shattered.

"Great, looks like I'm moving, again." Leaving this room behind I began to pack all I needed, mostly the rare seeds for now extinct plants I sometimes need for potions.

After I was done I turned around a created a living fire, it will destroy all I left behind and the heat will cause a cave in, burying all traces of me being here behind.

**IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-**

After apparating back to Magnolia, I decided to head to multiple jewelry stores and sold some of the gems and gold coins I had left over from the small fortune I took with me from the Potter vaults.

A small stop at the bank to make a new account, and cash in the cheques I was officially ready to re-enter the world. I bought a house on the outskirts of town with half the money I made. Walking to the house I noticed it was in big disrepair, judging from the holes in the roof and broken windows.

I summoned my magic, I had a job to do.

**IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-IWS-**

A few hours later most of the damages were repaired, as well as creating a small minor notice me not ward around it, only people who knew I lived there could enter, the rest would just ignore it. Well non magicals anyway.

Looking at the house, it was a simple two story house, the outside walls painted a simply earthen red, like brick, with the roof being a dark grey, not my design but I could care less.

Looking at the cupboard under the stairs, I decided to dig down and make a basement, for creating potions. Deciding it could be done later, I simply began to unpack.

**AN: **

In reference to the date, Lucy joined the guild on the second of July, X784 so end of the month is Harry's birthday.

**Off fairy tail wikia**


End file.
